nationredfandomcom-20200214-history
Perks
Perks are changes/modifications you make to your player and will last throughout the level, unlike Power Ups, which are instant or only last for a short period. Perks are not collected, but instead earned by experience points and then chosen by you. Whenever you reach enough experience, you gain a new experience level which will make a new perk available. Pause the game by pressing the Space Bar and select a perk from the list. (If you decide not to select a perk by pressing ‘cancel’, you will receive an ‘unselected perk bonus’ at the end of the game which is added to your high score). In Multiplayer Mode , ''you can also select Anti-Perks which work against your opponent. (You will still have a selection of positive perks/modifiers for yourself to choose from as well, but anti-perks will be added to the list) ''Note: You will lose all perks when you start a new game. Listing of all perks and descriptions in alphabetical order. (See also: Anti-Perks) Accuracy Improves your targeting, increases enemy hit box. Aftershock Release a supersonic shockwave at regular intervals, pushing back and wounding enemy. Anarchist ﻿Receive a free grenade every 30 seconds. You are awarded 1 free grenade upon selecting this perk.﻿ Apocalypse Doubles the effect of Wrath of God. (Requires Wrath of God) Apparition Doubles the chance of a ghost powerup appearing. Armor Upgrade your armor for 25% less damage from enemy attacks. Auto Experience Start earning Experience points automatically. Bomb Fanatic ﻿Grenade zombie bosses will always drop a crate of grenades on death.﻿ Bomb Threat ﻿All explosions (including enemy detonations) are 25% more powerful.﻿ Boss Power Zombie bosses will drop dual powerups when killed. Come Closer Reduces the Turbine field by 50% but the Turbine now deals heavy damage to enemies. CounterBlow Whenever an enemy attacks, you will push them back and hurt them. Hard. Defuser ﻿Reduces the explosion range of zombie bombers exploding from your gunfire by 25%.﻿ Dexterity Upgrades weapon reload speed to 30%. (Requires Quick Fingers) Engineer Increases the operational time of Sentry Guns by 30%.﻿ Expertise Reduces cool down time of Hand of God (Wrath of God, Apocalypse), Saw Blades, Venom (Headlock, Payload), Aftershock, Fuse Bolt and Seekers by 20% (Requires Level 20 or above). FireStarter Burn nearby enemies. Affected enemies will slowly perish. Fire Team Combines with the ghost pickup to equip them with shotguns. Friendly Fire Explosions created by zombies hurt themselves as well. Fuze Bolt Releases a regular underground fuzed explosion. Use the target crosshairs to aim the bolt. Hand of God Strikes death from the sky to any opponents within range. Headlock Upgrades the Venom darts to auto-seeking. (Requires Venom) Heavy Ammo Projectile weapons will pack 25% more ammo. Heavy Armor ﻿Upgrades armor to 35% less damage (Requires Armor).﻿ Heavy Iron 50% more damage from any of your melee weapons. Heavy Seekers Doubles the number of seekers (Requires Seekers). Heavy Sentries Increases damage done by sentry guns and NPC soldiers by 25%. Hoarder Gain 1% extra armor for each grenade you carry. Improved Loadout Allows you to move at speed, regardless of the weaponry you carry. Intensity Supercharge all projectile weapons and get a faster rate of fire. Laser Guided ﻿Increases current projectile damage, range and enemy hit box by 10% (Requires Accuracy).﻿ Last Breath Before you die, get one last chance to slow down the battle field and make it out alive. Less Clumsy Increases your walking backward speed by 30%. Living the Moment ﻿During Bullet Time, get 25% faster reload speed and 25% more XP.﻿ Lone Wolf No Ghost, Hand of God, Seekers, Venom, or Sentry Guns but gain 25 speed and faster jump regeneration. Luck Dead zombies will be more likely to drop powerups. Mano a Mano ﻿Take 30% less damage from bosses but other zombies will hurt you 10% more.﻿﻿ Man of the Moment Get Bullet Time when you kill any boss. Mastery Reduces cool down time of Hand of God (Wrath of God, Apocalypse), Saw Blades, Venom (Headlock, Payload), Aftershock, Fuse Bolt and Seekers by 40% (Requires Level 30 or above). Meat Grinder Upgrades the Turbine to pull in and cut up zombies. (Requires Come Closer) Mercenary ﻿Extends combo streak by 50% for increased XP.﻿ Messy Cause 10% more damage and carnage, and pick up 10% more experience. MidAir Trigger Detonate grenade launcher missiles in mid air by hitting the fire button a second time. Mirror Image Combines with the ghost pickup to create two ghost fighters. Molotov Turns grenades into incendiary grenades (Requires Remote Detonator). More Pain More Gain ﻿When your health is under 50%, receive 25% more Xp but also 25% more damage.﻿ Negotiator Increases detonation time for zombie bombers by 1 second.﻿ Payload Upgrades the Venom darts with explosive warheads. (Requires Venom) Pneumatic Destroyer Combines with the Rammer pickup to explode the rammer. PowerUp Extender Extends the time for any powerup by 25%. PowerUp Hook Pulls powerups towards you for easy access. Proficiency Reduces cool down time of Hand of God (Wrath of God, Apocalypse), Saw Blades, Venom (Headlock, Payload), Aftershock, Fuse Bolt and Seekers by 10% (Requires Level 10 or above) Propane Nightmare Gas canister explosions set fire to zombies outside lethal range. Quick Fingers Increases reload speed by 15%. Rage Unlimited ﻿No reloading needed while a Rage powerup is active.﻿ Reflex Boost All your attacks and movements will be faster. Regeneration Slowly regenerates your health. Remote Detonator Allows you to detonate grenades at the crosshairs. Comes with two grenades. Replenish Get an instant 100% health boost once. Use only when needed! Saw Blades Cut your enemies down to size with a set of triple boomerang saw blades. Seekers Releases two automatic seekers. They find. They Kill. Shrapnel Explosions release more deadly shards of debris. Snare Pick up powerups automatically. (Requires PowerUp Hook) Spark ﻿When a zombie is on fire, transfers fire to an adjacent zombie.﻿ Strike Team Combines with the ghost pickup to equip them with AA-12 shotguns with armor-piercing shells (Requires Fire Team) Stronghold ﻿Reduces push resulting from enemy contact.﻿﻿ Trail Blazer Your dive jumps will knock back nearby zombies. Triage Get faster healing under 50% health and slower above. (Requires Regeneration) Turret Defense Increases the chance of a Sentry Gun powerup drop. Vengeance Explodes a Daisy Cutter bomb at your time of death. Maximize your score. Venom Releases a dozen poisoned darts at regular intervals. Each dart slowly kills its victim. Weapon Station Upgrades the Sentry Gun to a FLW Remote Weapon Station. Wild Bunch Creates four ghosts with the ghost powerup. (Requires Mirror Image) Wrath of God Doubles the effect of Hand of God. (Requires Hand of God) AP: Cripple ﻿AntiPerk: Reduces the coop players Speed by 10%. AP: Expose AntiPerk: Reduces the coop players Armor by 25%. AP: Powerup Draw ﻿AntiPerk: Reduces the coop players powerup duration by 50%.﻿ AP:﻿ Weapon Jam ﻿AntiPerk: Increases the coop players weapon reload time by 25%. ﻿